Nocturne's diary adventure throughout Valentine's Day
by Applet
Summary: Every Valentine's Day is the same; champions fall for other champions, summoners fall for other summoners, summoners fall for champions. What about those who are single? Follow Nocturne's path to love through his diary as he confesses his feelings and records his daily adventures. The series will update once every day until Valentine's Day, so stay tuned and thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1: Feb 8

_ February 8th, Institute of War, Private champion dorm_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today marks the 6th day until Valentine's Day, and the number of couples have only increased. Yesterday was Lux and Ezreal, the week before was Malzahar and Leblanc. There are only 110 or so champions in the League, and less than forty of them are girls and only 6 days left! _

_I'm going to confide in you, dear diary, my feelings that I cannot speak out loud. While many champions consider me a heartless killer, I, Nocturne, have feelings, more specifically, feelings of love. Most champions would laugh, but I hope you take this seriously, dear diary, because I have no one left to confide in. _

_Last year I had feelings for Morgana, and to my greatest surprise, no one asked her to a date. Everyone seems to be interested in Kayle, summoners and champions alike. Morgana seemed so lonely, but I couldn't do anything. We definitely had things in common, aside from having so much free time since no summoner picked us, but I was afraid to ask her to a date. Before I knew it, the year was over, everyone seemed to be going back to their usual stuff. _

_This year will be different. This year, I will show everyone that I'm not as cold or heartless as they believe I am. My heart belongs to Morgana, my feelings have not faded. This year, I, Nocturne, will change how the League, and Morgana, look at me. _

_Now what should I get her this year..._

_~Nocturne_


	2. Chapter 2: Feb 9

_February 9th, Institute of War, training grounds_

_Dear Diary, _

_Something weird happened today that I'm not quite sure. I can't say for certain, but I think that someone in the League is messing with me and my feelings for Morgana._

_Today was the weekly champions training session, where every champion needs to attend and have their abilities measured. Apparently, with all the summonings and activities happening on the Rift, Crystal Scar, and Abyss (lets be real, no one plays Twisted Treeline anymore), some summoners still deem champions to be unfit for combat._

_Anyways, I got to see Morgana that day, and as usual, she looked stunning as ever! I could drown myself in her bright eyes. and there's just something I see in her that no other champion has. I could spend days just staring at her shapes and features... But I just couldn't bring myself to even say "Hi". This is laughable, I have no mercy on the battlefield, but outside, I can't even interact with the one person I have feelings for. I'm pathetic...  
_

_Oh sorry, I got carried away. _

_We were told to line up in alphabetical order, and this was probably the closest that I've ever gotten to her. Unfortunately, there were four other champs blocking my view, but that didn't prevent me from trying to reposition and get a better view hehe. _

_But here's the weird part. When Morgana was called to perform a series of activities and training exercises, the champion beside me, Nidalee, nudged me with her spear. I wasn't bothered by that, but she also whispered something along the lines of "ur lost noct, she's wayyyy out of ur league", before winking and stepping away. Before I knew what was going on, I was asked to step out and perform some of my skills. I failed a few exercises, but I just couldn't get that thought out of my head. _

_How did Nidalee know? Was she right about me being lost? Was Morgana really out of my league? I'm starting to have second thoughts about this._

_Only 5 more days until Valentine's Day :(_

_~Nocturne_


	3. Chapter 3: Feb 10

_February 10th, Institute of War, Common's Cafeteria_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yeah, it's pretty absurd to think that there's actually a cafeteria in the Institute of War, especially one where champions can hang out with summoners. Even so, champions don't normally hang out the way people think. There are still faction rivalry; most notably the Demacian table and the Noxian table, and those champions would start a fight over the smallest matters. There's a table for all the major factions of Runeterra, including a table for the Void creatures. Oh and I also heard a new void champion will be joining the League, Vel'Koz was it's name or something. _

_There are also tables on the far end of the hall where no factions dare to sit. Those are nicknamed "The Lonely Tables". It's said that whoever sits there will be forever doomed to a life of sitting on the bench and praying for a shift of meta in their favor. those who sit there have been nicknamed, the "Lonely Champs". So far it's been true, I mean; I sit there, Amumu's there too, Brand, Nautilus, the list goes on. Quite often, champions from factions also join the Lonely Champs. _

_It's rare, but some Lonely Champs actually graduate and sit with the other popular champs. They might even get invited to sit by a fraction table if they are lucky. I mean, even I've seen some action these past few patches._

_Hmm, maybe I should tell that to Morgana. She hasn't moved from the lonely table in forever. Seems like her sister Kayle gets all the attention. I mean, it's not common for champs to leave the lonely tables at a frequent basis, but Morgana has been there for SUCH A LONG TIME. I personally think she's still a top tier mid and support, but these ignorant summoners called "pros" won't see the light of my reasons!_

_You'd think that being Lonely Champs we'd get to sit around each other all the time right? Well no. It's a weird feeling that I get everytime I see her, sitting by herself, no one around her, as if the she knows I want to sit with her, but she doesn't want me to. There's nothing preventing me from taking the seat beside her, except that I get the feeling she might never speak to me again because she might get creeped out. I mean, we really don't have anything to talk about, we're both from different worlds with nothing in common. I don't know her interests but I get the feeling that they are vastly different from mine. We don't have anything to start a conversation.  
_

_Wait... A conversation? If I could just get her to tell me about something, or tell her something interesting. _

_My feelings for her? Nah, too early. __Ask her about the world she comes from?_ Too personal. _Ask her what she does on her free time?_ Definitely too creepy.

_And what does Nidalee know of this? I can't get her words out of my head. _

_I'm so lost, what do I do? What can I do?_

_~Nocturne_


	4. Chapter 4: Feb 11

_February 11th, Institute of War, one of the many hallways  
_

_Dear Diary,  
_

_I found Nidalee. Yeah, not who I was expecting, it was more of a she-turned-a-corner-and-ran-into-me kind of situation. She seemed in a hurry, but I was in a hurry too; a hurry to ask her questions. So I grabbed her hind legs (she was in cougar form) before she could pounce away. Like where this is going? Well tough luck, cuz that aint happening. She turned and snarled. I was so surprised that I let go. _

_Well, instead of just pouncing away, she purred and stayed. After a bit, she changed back to human form and looked at me, like, really intensely. Then she crawled, slowly, but surely, towards me. At this point I was freaked out. So I did the only thing I thought was reasonable, I closed my eyes and stuck out my non-existent lips. _

_Turns out, after about a minute, she just started laughing, out loud. No need to say, I got quite embarrassed., but luckily for me, we were the only ones. _

_This was my chance to get some answers, so I asked her how she found out about my feelings for Morgana. Sly cougar didn't give a straight answer. She said something along the lines of "women's intuition". But before she left, she told me that if tomorrow, there's a valentine's proposal, then I should take it as good luck and definitely ask Morgana to a date. For me, that made no sense. There's no correlation between the two, as far as I can see. _

_Or is there? There's a famous saying "love spreads around the world". Could it be finally my turn?_

___Too bad I didn't get to ask her anything. While deep in my thoughts, she giggled and took off. _

_There's 3 days left, if I miss this chance, I'll have to wait another year._

_~Nocturne_


	5. Chapter 5: Feb 12

_February 12th, Institute of War, Private champion dorm  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_Nidalee's prediction came true! It actually came true! Well I guess it's time to uphold my end._

_Today, Urgot asked Soraka. I MEAN COME ON! That monstrosity from Noxus asking a sweet girl like Soraka? And she said yes! Like, who in their right minds would date an ugly monster from Noxus? Where is the lore in this? Doesn't Soraka hate Noxus or something? Ugh, what kind of a messed up story is that? _

_He probably got cocky because he got picked in a competitive game. He graduated from the lonely tables to the Noxians Only table, and now he's having a great time. I guess that was enough for Soraka to fall for him. But I mean, what does he have that I don't? Apart from flabs and a big belly which I don't find particularly attractive haha. Yeah, I'll admit, that was a pretty weak joke :( _

_It wasn't even extravagant! All he did was ask Soraka to meet him today after lunch. He probably planned to have a lot of people hang around, just so he wouldn't seem alone. When Soraka came, he just asked her if she would be his valentine, in front of a crowd. She blushed, and covered her face for a bit, but then she said yes. The whole crowd cheered, and Urgot swooped Soraka off her feet, and off they went to, well not that I care really. _

_Everyone thought it was cute, even Morgana had a smile on her face. Ahh, just the sight of that could complete my day... _

_All right, I got it. I'll do the same thing as Urgot. I'll ask Morgana to meet me after summoning hours. _

_But where? Everywhere else in the Institute of War seems really gloomy aside from the cafeteria. Hmm, maybe the water fountain near the center of the main building? Lights are a bit dim, the floor is huge but there shouldn't be anyone there after summoning hours. Yeah, I think that will do just fine.  
_

_Anyways, its worth a shot. Yeah, that's it Nocturne, keep it together, keep it cool, keep it smooth and crisp. Ladies love it when a guy keeps it cool and smooth.  
_

_I really hope she says yes. Tomorrow could be the best, and possibly the worst day of the year, but I'm so excited!_

_~Nocturne_


	6. Chapter 6: Feb 13

_February 13th, Institute of War, Summoning platforms  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_I DID IT! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!_

_Well, lets not get all excited, its just a first step afterall, but I got exponentially farther than last year, which I'm pretty excited._

_To be fair, it didn't go perfectly, I mean, this was my first time trying to get a conversation started so I was quite nervous. Well let's get to the point._

_Funny thing is, I never saw Nidalee ever since two days ago. I guess you could say, she served her purpose as a side character in my story. _

_Actually two things happened. First thing was I GOT PICKED FOR A MATCH! Even though it wasn't an official match, I still got picked! That's also where I found Morgana, who was on my team. We eventually won, and our champions were being recalled back to base. _

_Which leads to the second thing that happened. When the match was done and most champions were recalled, people gradually started to leave the summoning platforms. Morgana's summoner had trouble so she was summoned back a little bit late. By that time, most of the champions and summoners had already left, the timing could not have been better!_

_After Morgana was summoned back, which seemed like an eternity, I approached and asked if she wanted to walk with me back to the private champion dorms. I think I tried a little too hard to put on my best voice, because she seemed like she wanted to run away at first. Of course, I was really nervous as well so I can't blame myself for trying a little harder than usual. _

_Well things got a little better when she decided to hear me out and not run. So I did what I thought I should do, talk to her about the recent match. All champions like to boast their abilities and skills, especially their accomplishments throughout a match. To my surprise, Morgana asked me to tell her what I did during the match. I can't begin to describe how far I was floating up the clouds. So sweet, so nice, so considerate of others. Like a true support, she doesn't glorify herself, but rather glorifies her allies and gives them strength. Ahh, if only I could stay like this forever._

_Well there wasn't much I could say since my summoner was unskilled, but I did tell her how I solo pushed a lane and drew the attention of two enemy champions, which let the team take other objectives.  
_

_She giggled, saying she remembered what the team was thinking, which was something along the lines of "doesn't matter if noct dies, we got turret, worth", but that she was glad when I was able to escape. _

_We went on talking about the game, and the funny things that happened. I had a feeling that she really enjoyed our conversation, and as we talked, I found more confidence to continue our conversation. However, the walk to the private champion dorms was not a long way, and I regret not taking a longer way. _

_Before we parted, I did ask her if she could meet me tomorrow by the water fountain at the main hall after summoning hours. She looked confused, but she agreed with a smile, before walking off. _

_And boy oh boy oh boy was I ecstatic! Of course, I played it cool until I was out of sight, but I exploded with emotion and energy! Several summoners were whispering to each other when they saw me, but I didn't give a care in the world!_

_Nidalee, wherever you are, I just want to give you a hug! Look out Summoner's Rift, Nocturne's getting a date tomorrow._

_But what should I say? Is it too early? But Valentine's Day is tomorrow! There's no more time, and I barely got to know her! Should I bring something? That might make it too obvious. Chocolate? Roses? What if she's allergic to something..._

_What if she doesn't come? How long do I wait until its time for me to give up? Or what if I'm late? Nah, that can't happen, I don't have anything else to do. But what if she's late? Should I scold her? No way, that's mean. What am I thinking!_

_This just gets more complicated by the minute! Am I going to pull through?_

_~Nocturne_


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Feb 14

_February 14th, Institute of War, _

_Dear Diary, _

_You know that feeling when you worked on a really big project, one that would change you as a person, and then there's just one little part left? Then you think, it's just one part, I'll do it tomorrow, I have plenty of time, but then you never get to it because you put it off everyday?_

_Well, I do, because I just did. And here's what happened_

_Yesterday, after Morgana agreed to meet me by the fountain, I decided to buy some gifts; chocoloate. I mean, if she is allergic, I'll throw them out. I was contemplating on a suit, but that would make people laugh. So I decided to play it casual. If it's meant to be a date, then it's best if its casual, no pressure._

_Prior to the meeting time, I wasn't able to see Morgana. I'll admit I was a little crazy, but come on, first date and you don't see your date for half the day? To make it worse, the day passed soooo slowly. Well instead of describing how a moment felt like an eternity, I'm going skip a few couple of hours._

_And finally, the day passed. Summoning hours were done. And as I expected, the atmosphere changed. Summoners and champions seemed a lot more friendly with each other, and couples started forming. Some champions had some amazing costumes. Everyone should envy the guy that scored with Heartseeker Vayne. There's also Debonair Jayce, with a champion, or summoner, that I couldn't recognize. I bet Tryndamere was a happy man when he saw Heartseeker Ashe. I think anyone would've been happy really. _

_Well, I floated towards the fountain, but instead of waiting at the fountain, I hid in a bush, making sure I have a clear view. There, I waited, frequently glancing at a nearby clock. My body temperature was rising, I'm getting these things called butterflies in my stomach, who knew waiting for someone could be so nerve wracking!_

_At last! Morgana, with a few friends, finally came to the fountain! She didn't forget afterall. This is my time to shine. I need to walk out, chocolate behind my back, smoott approach, and take a seat beside her. Sounded easy right? Of course it sounded easy, everything sounds easy when you think about it after. Let's say things didn't go as planned._

_I suddenly got a huge panic attack. What if she says no? Or what if she's freaked out? I mean, by giving her a box of chocolate on Valentine's Day seems pretty clear what my intentions are. But what if she doesn't like it? Is she going to hate me? We've just met afterall. Am I making too soon of a move? What are other people going to say if I fail? _

_When you get these thoughts, well you start second guessing. In my case, I completely discarded all my plans. I was so nervous I couldn't find the strength to approach her. I left my cover, which was good cover so I doubt she saw me, grabbed the nearest summoner, who was surprised and probably thought he was going to die, shoved the box of chocolate, and told him to give this to Morgana without telling who it was from. I then bolted to my dorm, locked the doors, closed the window, closed and locked every opening, flopped on my bed, and took a deeeeeep breadth. Inhale, exhale, and repeat for several minutes. _

_And now, here I am, writing my day, in my journal. I'm not sure if the summoner I grabbed actually delivered the chocolate, or if he concealed my identity, or he simply could've eaten the entire box. _

_First time for everything. And I totally messed up. What day well spent, sitting in my room, writing my journal, while everyone else is having a good time. I feel really bad for Morgana, who probably never got my box of chocolate, but really, there's nothing I can do now. I'm just a shy, lonely champion outside the Fields of Justice._

_~Nocturne_

**HAPPY VALENTINES SUMMONERS AND READERS!**

**This is my first story, and for those who have read all 7 chapters, I want to thank you for bearing with me this far. I don't plan to stop writing, but this story has come to its last chapter. I thank everyone who spent their time reading my stories, and I really hope they weren't too boring.  
**

**For those who are thinking "wow this sounds like someone I know". First off, this is purely coincidental. Second of all, this story may or may not have happened somewhere, you are free to believe whichever, but I have no way to confirm either. Third and lastly, don't make the same mistakes Nocturne did. Go out there, and show 'em your love :)**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8: Feb 17 Bonus Chapter

_February 17th, Institute of War, Private Champion dorm_

_Dear Diary,_

_The past 3 days were uneventful. _

_I haven't see Morgana ever since Valentine's day. People say she is sick and, along with Pantheon, has been retracted from the champion pool. They don't know how long it will last, but it could take several days, even weeks. _

_It's also the time of the year where rumors start flying. One of them is how Morgana contracted a terribly sickness called "lovesickness". It appears that, around Valentine's Day, a number of summoners and champions alike contract this sickness. Symptoms include depression and a sudden urge to stay in one's room, isolated from the rest of the Institute. Other cases include Pantheon, whom I can only assume had the sun in life taken away by Draven, which, y'know, Draven x Leona? Not sure how that would turn out but they'd make a good botlane for sure._

_So how do I know Morgana hasn't stepped out of her room? Call me a stalker, but I've been keeping a close eye, from a distance, on her door. And so far, it hasn't moved. Quite a number of people visited, including her sister Kayle, but the door wouldn't open. And until today, there hasn't been a single person to step in or hold a conversation with Morgana.  
_

_When I got to my dorm, after a day of door-watching, I found a letter in my mailbox. It was written in a neat handwriting, and read "You're a jerk, but thanks for the chocolates. I really liked them". And with no signature and no reply address. A simple, anonymous letter. I don't know why, but reading that made me a little happier._

_~Nocturne_

**Author's Notes**

**Hello summoners and readers alike,**

**While reading the ending of my story Nocturne's diary adventure throughout Valentine's Day, I was a little dissatisfied with the ending. Valentine's Day is suppose to be a happy day, whether you're single or you have that special person. Valentine's Day is about celebrating the feeling of being in love. **

**I felt like the original ending had a monotonous feeling, and reading back, I don't think it was suited for today. I never wanted the story to have a happy-go-lucky ending, but I wanted to create a feeling that readers will feel relieved that the story still ended on a (sort of) happy note. **

**Again, thanks for the views, thanks for the reviews, and thank you all who took some time and read my story. **

**Have a great Valetine's Day everyone!**

**~Applet**


End file.
